1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer-implemented messaging methods and systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to computer-implemented methods for displaying multiple dynamic messages on a user interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
When the user is called upon to initiate a function, confirm some action or otherwise interact with an application on a user interface (hereafter, UI), the application conventionally causes a message to be displayed on the UI. The application conventionally causes a message box to be displayed on the UI to display the message. Such a message box may be used to display a variety of user-related messages such as, for example, an error message, a confirmation message, a warning message or an informational message, to name but a few possibilities. Such messages, therefore, are often displayed as a result of the user carrying out some action on the web UI. For example, a user may be transferring $100 from one account to another account at his or her bank. In this example, a confirmation message may be generated in a message box, which message box may be rendered on the current web page or on another web page.
The message box may display a standard and static message such as, for example, “Your requested action has been performed and completed.” Such a standard and static message may be utilized for many different user actions, but is not very informative or precise. Alternatively, the message box may display a dynamic message that is customized to the user's action that is the subject of the message. Such a custom and dynamic message may take the form of, for example, “$______ successfully transferred from account number ______ to account number ______. Your confirmation number for this transfer is ______”, where the blanks are dynamically replaced with the pertinent information of the user's just completed transfer.
However, as it may be appreciated, some instances require more than one dynamic message to be displayed in a single message box. Such dynamic messages may be as simple as name/value pairs, optionally with HTML tags to control the appearance of the message. Conventionally, for such dynamic messages to be displayed, a corresponding plurality of message boxes must be generated and rendered, each displaying a single dynamic message. Such multiple message boxes each displaying a single dynamic message, whether displayed on the same or different UI pages, are cumbersome for the user and do not make efficient use of the UI real estate.
However, no mechanism is available that allows a single message box to display multiple different dynamic messages. For example, no available mechanism or method currently allows a single message box to display, in one step, a plurality of dynamic messages of the form, for example:                1. $______ transferred from bank account number ______ to bank account number ______;        2. $______ transferred from bank account number ______ to bank account number ______;        3. $______ transferred from bank account number ______ to bank account number ______, and        4. $______ transferred from bank account number ______ to bank account number ______.where each of the blanks is dynamically replaced with its corresponding unique data from the transaction.        
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that improved computer-implemented methods and systems for enabling VIs (such as JAVA web pages, for example) to display a plurality of dynamic and unique messages (say, n dynamic and unique messages) each with different values in a single message box are needed. Such computer-implemented methods and systems would find utility in any instance wherein it is needed to generate ill web pages to display multiple dynamic messages related to user-submitted jobs and/or requests.